


无题

by AndrelWilliam



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Time Travel
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 05:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndrelWilliam/pseuds/AndrelWilliam
Summary: “所以……你们是我的儿子？”“是的！”四只小鸟齐声回答道。————————————————从来都没养过罗宾的老爷捡到四只穿越小鸟，分别是：离家出走的罗宾翅，濒死的罗宾桶，不义的红罗宾提和失去了迪克、即将要成为立领蝙蝠侠的罗宾米————————————————超早期的作品，编不下去了，是坑





	无题

**Author's Note:**

> 写这篇文章的时候不义还没出到提米出来，所以我那时候还YY的是提米出了幻影空间以后成为了老爷的罗宾和康纳一起打超人……结果（咳血）……就当做一个不义二设提吧

1.

作为蝙蝠侠，花花公子布鲁斯•韦恩只是他的面具。

没错，布鲁斯这样诚心诚意地想着。在哥谭，他是黑夜骑士，是阴影中的独行侠。他不需要伙伴，他孤身一人（阿福：老爷，您当然需要伙伴——帮您打扫卫生清理房间准备食物）。咳咳，总之，无论是蝙蝠侠还是布鲁斯•韦恩都是一个伟大的独行者，即使阿尔弗雷德已经在他耳边催了十几年对他的对象无任何要求只要是个活人都行。

今天晚上，布鲁斯夜巡的目标是一家可疑的实验室，里面的工作人员似乎与某个犯罪集团有联系。

而现在，布鲁斯在入侵实验室电脑的时候一不小心点进了一个机密项目，然后核心实验室那个巨大的装置轰鸣作响之后，一阵尖利的小男孩的尖叫就传到他耳朵里了。

这个实验室还绑架儿童？警报大作，但布鲁斯管不了这么多只身潜入实验室，在烟雾之中搜寻着目标——

 

突然，一个熊抱紧紧搂住了他：“迪克——！你没死！”

第二个声音不合时宜地响起：“诶？谁叫了我的名字吗？”

随之而来一阵古怪的寂静。

 

“呃？父亲？”布鲁斯皱着眉头，发觉面前站着一个高到他的胸口的男孩，穿着斗篷面罩，身上衣服是奇怪的绿黑色的紧身衣。他挑了挑眉毛，笃定面前这个孩子大概是认错了人。

“诶？！！布鲁斯？”第二个声音再次尖叫起来，这下情况可不妙，他居然一眼就识破了他的身份。布鲁斯惊愕地看着这个大概十六七岁，但他完全陌生的少年。不过他穿着可就正常多了，不过是一件T恤和牛仔裤。

“迪克！”刚刚还抱着他的小男孩转身冲过去紧紧抱住了这个少年，看来他就是“迪克”了。布鲁斯这样心想。然而随之一声“啊？你怎么认识我？”又使场面混乱起来了。

在此之外，一个穿着红黑紧身衣的少年突然大叫起来：“你们别闹了，快过来！杰森快不行了！”布鲁斯冷吸了一口气，这才意识到第四位少年一直躺在角落里，身上似乎有多处踢伤和击打的痕迹，整个人已经奄奄一息。而另外两位男孩一位停下了动作疑惑地往这边看着说“杰森？”另一个依然摸不着头脑地喃喃自语：“杰森又是谁？”

布鲁斯跑过去抱住那个孩子——他才十几岁，但居然遭受了这样的虐待。红黑紧身衣的少年盯着他面罩下的双眼泪水涟涟，但什么也没说。他转头盯着那个男孩——这么冷的天气就穿着一条绿鳞小短裤？他摇了摇头，然而此时那个男孩发出了微弱的声音，露出了一个微笑：“布鲁斯，我知道你会来的……”

 

2.  
他需要一个解释，这一切——太诡异了。

布鲁斯看着三个换上了新的衣服整整齐齐站在他面前的男孩，再加上床上那个是四个。且不提他们诡异的服饰，光是逃出实验室时候他们机敏的身手就证明了一些事情——与自己类似的打斗技巧、绳索与蝙蝠标、制服上奇怪的标志……

布鲁斯扫了他们一眼，线索多少也心里有数——这可能是他面对双面人、小丑以来发生的最不可思议的事情了……

“你们先来介绍一下自己吧。”布鲁斯看向看起来最大的那个——迪克。

“好的，我是理查德•格雷森，你们可以叫我迪克——我是蝙蝠侠的罗宾，在我九岁的时候我父母出事之后被布鲁斯收养……”

还没等他说完，达米安——那个冲上去就叫他爹的孩子——不耐烦地打断了他说话：“TT，你的经历我们都知道，你是最不用自我介绍的人，格雷森。”

迪克看起来被惹恼了，皱着眉头盯着他：“是吗，你这个小鬼倒是知道的东西还挺多。”

“对，而且你只是……第一任罗宾，现在的罗宾是我，格雷森。”达米安回答道，迪克的脸色一变：“什么……？布鲁斯，布鲁斯你换了新的罗宾？只是因为我离家出走吗？”

布鲁斯无奈地看着迪克不可思议的表情：“不是我，我没有助手。”

“看起来你是比较早期的迪克，”一直在旁边沉默着的，看着最安静乖巧的那个开口了，他刚刚说自己叫提姆•德雷克，“没关系的，迪克你是自己单飞了之后，布鲁斯才选择找了新的罗宾，而且不是他。”

“我是未来的蝙蝠侠。”

“你是个叛徒。”提姆似乎语气不善，而这句话直接激怒了达米安，拔出随身的武士刀然而被布鲁斯一把拉住。  
“来啊，把我也杀了给超人送去！”一向乖巧的提姆突然暴走，被看情况不对的迪克死死抱住。而达米安也拳打脚踢地想要挣脱布鲁斯的束缚，直到布鲁斯大吼一声：“别吵了，先说清楚怎么回事。”

这下达米安好不容易安静下来，提姆也没有冲上去。布鲁斯看了他们几圈，看着达米安：“你先说。”

“好的，父亲。”达米安点了点头，“我，达米安•韦恩，是塔利亚•奥古和布鲁斯•韦恩之子，十岁回到父亲身边当上了第四任罗宾……后来，父亲退休之后，迪克接任蝙蝠侠，而我继续担任罗宾。”

提姆意识到有什么不对：“你杀了迪克。”

“我……不是我，”达米安一瞬间就陷入悲伤之中，“不是我杀的……”

“然后你自称夜翼。”达米安露出困惑的表情：“我没有。”

“嘿，伙计——你们在谈论我的死亡吗？”迪克露出惊恐的表情，提姆瞥了一眼他，再看了看达米安和躺在床上的杰森：“看来我们来自不同的世界。”

“我也是这么想的。”布鲁斯说道，“就像我并不是你们任何人的蝙蝠侠。  
也不是你父亲。”布鲁斯转过头对达米安说，然而后者却给他一个不屑的笑容。

“你是害怕有孩子吗，布鲁斯？”布鲁斯给提姆记上一笔，这孩子简直就是个小恶魔。  
“TT，我的父亲才不会像你这个样子。”达米安也补上一刀。

迪克看了看他们两个，窃笑着盯着布鲁斯。蝙蝠侠的威严似乎被这几个孩子撼动了，于是布鲁斯摆出一副蝙蝠侠式的，令人毛骨悚然的表情，让三个孩子立即严肃得直起了腰：“听着，就算我不是你们的蝙蝠侠，但你们都是罗宾。在你们没有回到你们的蝙蝠侠身边之前，我姑且来照看你们，明白了吗？”

“明白了。”三只小鸟颤颤巍巍地回答道。

“现在，提姆，你来说一下你的经历。”

3.  
“一开始，我调查出了蝙蝠侠和夜翼的身份，那时候杰森的那件事情已经很久了，但蝙蝠侠还是经常身临险境，我请求夜翼回去当罗宾……但因为一些事情，我当上了罗宾。

后来达米安出现了，他是布鲁斯的私生子。杰森也复活了——那时候布鲁斯被人认为死了，杰森试图当上蝙蝠侠，最后的结果是迪克成为了蝙蝠侠，而达米安当上了罗宾，我则成为了红罗宾。

然而在后来，一件事情出现了——随后达米安叛变了，迪克死了，我被封入了幻影空间，等到我出来的时候……布鲁斯已经伤痕累累了。”

“胡说，我绝对不会叛变父亲的！”达米安大叫起来。

“你投靠了超人——那个独裁者，他把世界陷入了混乱，康纳也……”

眼看提姆热泪盈眶，迪克却忍不住打断了他：“呃，超人？你确定是那个蓝大个——我觉得他挺温和的，也很帅气啊……”

“虽然克拉克是个土鳖，但我想他不是个坏人，克里斯也是。”达米安疑惑地看着提姆，“你的世界到底发生了什么，德雷克？”

提姆眨了眨眼睛：“克里斯是谁？”

 

经过一大圈折腾，布鲁斯终于搞清楚这三只小鸟的来历：迪克来自一个非常普通的世界（据提姆和达米安说，他的经历都是他们的迪克经历过的）；达米安的世界里他的失误害死了迪克，而他一起长大的青梅竹马克里斯•肯特（超人克拉克•肯特的养子）正在劝他接过蝙蝠侠的位置；而提姆的世界最疯狂，超人因为失去了自己的孩子和妻子而统治了世界，蝙蝠侠则是反抗军的领袖，这其中达米安选择了超人但混战中迪克意外身亡。

“那么——杰森呢？”

“哦可怜的大红，他总算被你救下了。”提姆盯着床上年纪看起来最小的那个罗宾。

“不说这个了，父亲，阿福在哪，我饿了。”达米安看起来接受力非常强，然而那个称呼让布鲁斯抖了三抖，以后他遇到阿拉伯女人估计都得退避三舍了。

“是啊，布鲁斯——虽然我想离家出走的，但这个情况我还是先待在这里吧。”迪克站在床边看着已经平静下来的杰森，“毕竟这里还有我可爱的弟弟们，不是吗？”

“你一点也没变/你太恶心了，迪克。”另外两只小鸟吐槽道。

“突如其来这么多的小主人，我的小甜饼储备可不够了。”阿尔弗雷德的到来让三只小鸟眼前一亮，看来这位和蔼的老管家在每个世界的罗宾心中地位都很高。迪克忙着把又差点打起来的达米安和提姆拉开，而布鲁斯坚信自己看到阿尔弗雷德因为看到四位小主人而热情洋溢的微笑。

四个儿子——异世界的他居然有四个儿子。布鲁斯简直不敢相信那些布鲁斯是孑然一身的蝙蝠侠，而且他们看起来都很有活力、关系很好（小红鸟：我可不敢苟同）。

“对了，B你还有两个养女，史蒂芬妮和卡珊德拉，芭芭拉也算是你半个养女了吧！如果再加上女猎手……啊，你可是有个大家庭呢，B。”提姆漫不经心地说着。


End file.
